Scorpion's Heir
by Parthos the Silver Dragon
Summary: They were rumors nothing more; that an heir to the title of red sands existed. It's a well-known fact that the puppet master of the red sands had no children, biologically anyway,5 Kage catch the smallest whisper and so they send out teams of jonin and anbu to find proof, meanwhile a team of konoha shinobi are dispatched to protect a stuborn pianist, be carefull of scorpion venom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. All I own are the Ocs and plot line for this story.

A/N: I'll admit I have other stories I need to work on but this one story just keeps coming to me out of nowhere, even my dreams are not immune. And so I should mention that this prologue is going to be very confusing, because it's written as thoughts as they happen; not reflective first person as I'm used to writing.

Summary: They were rumors nothing more; that an heir to the title of red sands existed. It's a well-known fact that the puppet master of the red sands had no children, biologically anyway, and these rumors seemed only to spread within the weak underlings of the akatsuki, lowly ninja with no hopes of gaining rank. But the 5 Kage catch the smallest whisper and so they send out teams of jonin and anbu to find proof that either confirms these rumors as truth or lies. Meanwhile a team of Konoha shinobi is dispatched to guard over a stubborn but very talented pianist, they'd do best to be careful after all a scorpion's venom is deadly.

Scorpion's Heir

Prologue

Blood, I know it's there, I can feel it. Everything hurts, dammit I knew I should've gotten a new car but I just don't have the money. Is it just me or is it getting cold, really fast. Maybe it's snowing, it is November after all. No, it's not snowing; the sky's grey like it's about to snow but no snow. Sirens, finally I'm safe, I'll go to the hospital and wake up covered in bandages and…maybe I'm not safe the adrenaline is wearing off, but I don't feel pain just cold. No, I gotta stay awake just a little bit longer…just a few more minutes…just a—it's so cold.

…~…

It's so warm, I feel so safe here, and it's hard to move here. Voices—where? They're so muffled I can't make out what they're saying; Am I in the hospital did I make it, no that doesn't make sense. Where am I? I want out…

…~…

Screaming—who? Someone's screaming I can hear someone trying to comfort her; what is going on? A doctor barking out orders but…dammit I want to know what's going on—huh?! What—who's touching me?!

"It's okay, you're almost there," a man says. I'm almost where?! Are you even talking to me?! Why can't I open my eyes?! A baby…? Why am I screaming? No, I'm crying, I'm being born.

…~…

"Rina! Come on Rina open your eyes!" a man's yelling, "Riiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaa!"

…~…

I can't move—wait, no don't put me down! I want to be held!

How long are you going to leave me screaming in here alone? I want to be held by someone, anyone; a doctor, a nurse, my new father, mother, anybody just hold me! Wait, finally someone's picking me up! I can open my eyes now; pale white skin, jet black hair, and yellow eyes.

"Poor child, you lose your mother and your father abandons you all on the same day," what a creepy voice. "Don't worry I'll take care of you," I don't like that creepy smile of his.

…~…

It burns, I hate this! But I don't want to die like this, not when I can still fight. My throat hurts from screaming for so long in pain, how many days has it been? Two maybe three, but this burning won't stop. Finally it's letting up I can breathe easy, maybe even sleep without worrying that I won't wake up. He's back; don't touch me like you care.

"You truly are a miracle child."

…~…

Two years, today I turn two years old in this new life of mine. An arena, what am I supposed to do here? Yeah go ahead and leave me in here you creepy old man—huh? Who's the anorexic? It's that burning sensation again—huh? Where'd the blood come from? Eh? That guy…I just killed a man.

This hand on my shoulder, I hate it and the man whose hand this is.

"It's okay; he was going to die anyway; you just made it easier on him." I have to get out of here, just not yet.

…~…

How many men have I killed again? I lost count; I just get more opponents every time I go in there anyway. It's almost time, he's been distracted by a new toy or experimental jutsu, either one it doesn't matter, I'm almost free just a bit longer, heh, déjà vu.

…~…

Six years, I'm six years old now and it's time. The familiar burn of the curse, I almost welcome it.

A door, child's play; he isn't here and he may not return for a while, he's been distracted by this "club" of his for a while now, he won't miss me. Out of the way, annoying men; they have no right to try and stop me…I'll just kill them anyway.

Dammit, this place it's a maze; wait at the end of the hall, is it-? It is! It's light, light from the outside, I've never seen it in this life, the sun—it's beautiful. Now to run, and I have to keep running.

My feet hurt so badly but I have to keep running, I have to keep that snake as far behind me as I can. C'mon, keep running, I know I haven't slept in a few days, but I have to make sure he can never find me.

Dammit, I can't get back up, but I have to; I have to get up and keep running…I have to—so tired.

…

…

That man disgusts me, his flattery sickens me. Huh? What's that in the road? *sigh* now I have to get out and look.

It's a child; she's still so young…and filthy. Hm, she's alive, haaaaaaaah, well I can't just leave her here. So light, she couldn't have had a decent meal in days, maybe ever. Damn brats, I swear they fall the sky.

A/N: End prologue! Tell me what you think, I'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. All I own are the Ocs and plot line for this story.

A/N: I'll admit I have other stories I need to work on but this one story just keeps coming to me out of nowhere, even my dreams are not immune. And so I hope you enjoy the first chapter. This is set after the major war between the Akatsuki and Five Shinobi villages, so the alliance between the villages still stand, and Sasuke has returned to the village under strict conditions. Madara and Kabuto are still alive and out there somewhere, and straggling members of the Akatsuki army wander around also.

Warnings: this chapter has mentions of gore

Summary: They were rumors nothing more; that an heir to the title of red sands existed. It's a well-known fact that the puppet master of the red sands had no children, biologically anyway, and these rumors seemed only to spread within the weak underlings of the akatsuki, lowly ninja with no hopes of gaining rank. But the 5 Kage catch the smallest whisper and so they send out teams of jonin and anbu to find proof that either confirms these rumors as truth or lies. Meanwhile a team of Konoha shinobi is dispatched to guard over a stubborn but very talented pianist, they'd do best to be careful after all a scorpion's venom is deadly.

Scorpion's Heir

Chapter 1

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch Naruto let out a grumble, he was not happy about the mission he was assigned to.

"Will you stop grumbling Naruto," Sakura scolded a branch or two behind the orange clad ninja.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined narrowly missing the branch in front of his face. "Why did we have to have this kind of mission?"

"Because, Naruto, the village couldn't afford not to take the mission," Shikamaru replied jumping just ahead of the frustrated teenage shinobi.

"Hopefully this one doesn't turn out to be some lost princess again," Sasuke sighed, (yes I said Sasuke) he had returned to Konoha and was under strict supervision while participating on this mission; which explained why Neji, Sai, and Kiba were also on this mission. They were assigned to guard and protect a pianist who had started to grow exponentially in popularity after only just debuting a year ago. They were to escort her from concert to concert on her first tour of her career.

"We should be helping capture the rest of the akatsuki, Madara, and Kabuto," Naruto complained, "not babysitting some celebrity."

"Except the village doesn't have the funds to continue the search with taking on a few missions on the side," Neji added jumping over a weak tree branch before jumping off a stronger limb.

"So we can still look for them even while on this mission," Sakura explained jumping up from a lower branch.

"That's one of the reasons we have extra ninja on this mission," Shikamaru continued, "Some of us can stay close to protect our main objective, while the rest can keep an eye out for any remaining akatsuki or rumors about Madara and Kabuto."

"Alright, so where even is this pianist we have to protect?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"We don't know Naruto-kun," Sai piped up from Naruto's right. "Only that she's a day ahead of us."

"Hopefully that doesn't mean she's too far ahead of us," Kiba said finally joining in on the conversation.

"Right," everyone sighed, none of them were very happy when they found out that their object of protection had left without them.

Up ahead they spot two mini explosions, like smoke flares, go off. Everyone stopped on a tree branch of their own watching as the smoke dispersed.

"Neji can you see what's going on over there," Shikamaru ordered. Neji had already activated his byakugan and was looking into the situation few kilometers ahead of their party. What he saw was a young boy, maybe twelve or thirteen, being surrounded rouge ninja, most likely surviving akatsuki members.

"A boy is in trouble," Neji announced launching himself ahead leading them to the battle field. They went as fast as they could trying to make it in time but when they got there they were too late, the battle had ended, standing in the middle of the bloody mess was a young woman, about their age (16-18). She was wielding two large shurikin, one in each hand, and her cloak and bored looking face was covered in enemy blood. If it weren't for some obvious bodily features she could easily be mistaken for a boy, were as the boy, standing on the outside of the main part of the battle field, could be mistaken for a girl.

The woman had short (about 4 cm all around) dark brown hair, deep sky blue eyes, and fare skin; she wore a kimono like shirt under a dark grey cloak with shorts and chain mail leggings that only went halfway down her shins, and the typical ninja sandals. The boy had short blonde hair that went just passed his chin, half his bangs were held back by a headband the rest hung on the left his face brushing against his cheekbone, he also had blue eyes just a shade darker, and lightly tan skin; he wore a dark blue t-shirt with dark grey shorts, and the ninja sandals, he also had on a cloak but it was zipped up so it hung off the back of his shoulders. The zipper on the woman's cloak was zipped to her upper waist.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the woman asked shifting into a defensive stance with her right hand wielding the shurikin above her left.

"We're shinobi from Konoha," Naruto answered rather loudly as always, the unknown woman's face shifted to a bored deadpan face.

"I can see that," she deadpanned, "I meant I wanted introductions."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru," he introduced himself. "We're looking for someone."

"Rather large search party for a missing person," the woman responded slightly tense.

"Something like that," Kiba put in, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru." He petted the large canine on the head.

"Uh-huh," she signaled for the next person to introduce himself.

"Huga Neji," he left it at that. She nodded.

"I'm called Sai," Sai smiled his obviously fake smile, our mystery ninja's face deadpanned yet again.

"That's it?" she asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sai continued, everyone mentally face palmed at the socially inept shinobi. The mystery woman started to lower her weapons to the relief of the Konoha ninja.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto yelled in introduction grinning his trade mark grin. Everyone's, even our mystery girl's, eyebrows twitched at the orange wearing loud mouth. The shurikin lowered further but only by barely an inch.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced, the woman's shurikin raised back that inch and her eyes barely narrowed a bit.

"There is not a shinobi in this world who has not heard of the Uchiha," she growled lightly meaning she was prepared to defend herself from him, Sasuke humphed at her words. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura," the medic introduced, the unknown female's eyes narrowed even more her grip on the shurikin tightening.

"I see," she strained out, "so who is it you're looking for?"

"Onee-sama," the boy finally spoke up whispering just loud enough.

"Quiet, Katsutoshi," the woman scolded the boy, now known as Katsutoshi.

"We're looking for a pianist," Shikamaru answered holding up his hands showing he was of no threat to her or her "brother".

"A pianist out here?" she asked completely lowering her weapons, but left the right one ready for attack.

"That's how we feel," Kiba told her.

"This was the most direct way the next town," Neji put in his two cents.

"We were hoping to run into her somewhere along the way," Shikamaru continued, "we're to escort her throughout the course of her music tour across the country." At that her eyebrow rose.

"So who exactly are you looking for," she asked relaxing her muscles.

"She goes by the name of Sara," Sai answered. The boy, Katsutoshi, walked up next to his "sister" and they looked each other in the eyes, and then looked back at the Konoha ninja. She did a flashy move, crossing her arms palms facing each other and in a puff of smoke the shurikin were gone.

"Well congratulations you found her," Sara smirked at the dumbfounded shinobi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. All I own are the Ocs and plot line for this story.

A/N: I'll admit I have other stories I need to work on but this one story just keeps coming to me out of nowhere, even my dreams are not immune. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, work and school kept me busy.

Summary: They were rumors nothing more; that an heir to the title of red sands existed. It's a well-known fact that the puppet master of the red sands had no children, biologically anyway, and these rumors seemed only to spread within the weak underlings of the akatsuki, lowly ninja with no hopes of gaining rank. But the 5 Kage catch the smallest whisper and so they send out teams of jonin and anbu to find proof that either confirms these rumors as truth or lies. Meanwhile a team of Konoha shinobi is dispatched to guard over a stubborn but very talented pianist, they'd do best to be careful after all a scorpion's venom is deadly.

Previously:

"_We're looking for a pianist," Shikamaru answered holding up his hands showing he was of no threat to her or her "brother"._

"_A pianist out here?" she asked completely lowering her weapons, but left the right one ready for attack._

"_That's how we feel," Kiba told her._

"_This was the most direct way the next town," Neji put in his two cents._

"_We were hoping to run into her somewhere along the way," Shikamaru continued, "we're to escort her throughout the course of her music tour across the country." At that her eyebrow rose._

"_So who exactly are you looking for," she asked relaxing her muscles._

"_She goes by the name of Sara," Sai answered. The boy, Katsutoshi, walked up next to his "sister" and they looked each other in the eyes, and then looked back at the Konoha ninja. She did a flashy move, crossing her arms palms facing each other and in a puff of smoke the shurikin were gone._

"_Well congratulations you found her," Sara smirked at the dumbfounded shinobi._

Scorpion's Heir

Chapter 2

"As you can see, I can take care of myself," Sara told the still dumbfounded Konoha ninja, "but I'm not about to deny you, your due. So you can continue to escort Katsutoshi and myself."

"Wait! You're the pianist?!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sara.

"Yes," Sara answered the bored look returning to her still blood caked face. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"We just weren't expecting…" Sakura trailed off looking for the right words to say.

"We weren't expecting you to be a ninja yourself," Neji explained.

"That's understandable," Sara nodded a small smile appearing, that just as quickly disappeared, on her face. "We should get moving; I need to wash this annoying blood off my face." With that she took off into the trees, the others not far behind. They all hopped from tree branch to tree branch, Sara always leading the way.

"Why are you wearing a cloak, when it's not even that cold yet?" Naruto asked his face scrunched up in an awkward scowl. Sara was about to answer when Katsutoshi jumped in between them.

"Onee-sama is sensitive to the cold!" he quickly told Naruto, Sara just as quickly karate chopped Katsutoshi on the head.

"I do not need you to answer for me, brat," Sara scolded, "but he is correct I do not do well in colder weather." _'It reminds me to much of that snake den,'_ she added in thought. The weather had started to take a colder turn seeing as it was mid fall, and the tour was to go on until deep into the winter almost spring. Neji jumped up next to the trio, his byakugan was activated.

"There is a river up ahead," Neji told them, after all Sara had yet to clean her face of blood. They all arrived at the river bank, Sara walked up to water and gathered a bit of water in her hands and splashed it on her face, washing it clean of blood. Katsutoshi was off to the side gasping every once in a while, Sakura noticed this and walked up to the young teen.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked a bit worried for the boy. Everyone turned to see the two; Sara had finished washing her face.

"I'll…be…okay," Katsutoshi gasped out leaning on a tree for support clutching to his shirt above his chest. Sara noticed the tell-tale signs; she looked up to the sky.

"It's just about past mid-day," she said aloud, "It's about time we took a break to eat lunch anyway."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, we haven't eaten yet either, a break sounds good."

Sara dropped the bag she had been carrying the whole time; it was average sized, a bit overstuffed, and a plain tan color. She walked up next to her "brother" and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you need me to get out your inhaler?" Katsutoshi shook his head in answer.

"Inhaler…" Sakura asked.

"Katsutoshi has asthma," Sara answered; Katsutoshi's breathing had relaxed to wheezing.

"What's asthma?" Naruto asked, with a very unintelligent look on his face.

"A respiratory disorder that causes the airways in ones lings to tighten and narrow making it difficult to breathe," Sai answered pulling a medical text he was keeping on him, for some unknown reason.

"Why do you have that?" Sasuke asked pointing to the book. Sara sat Katsutoshi down so that he could relax and breathe better.

"I thought it best to be prepared for anything," Sai answered putting the book away. Sara went back to her bag and pulled out a pair of small bentos, she walked up to Katsutoshi and handed him one of the lunches.

"So I guess this is why we were able to catch up to you two even though you had a day's head start," Shikamaru leaned down next to Sara where she sat next to Katsutoshi, who was slowly eating his food.

"Yes," Sara sighed closing her eyes, "We're doing all we can to ease it out of his system. That's why we did stay to wait for you at the studio; we have to take it slower than I would like to admit but it's the only way to get to the concert hall on time. By leaving earlier we get there earlier, and the producers, publicists, and all them want as much publicity as I can get during the tour."

"And you get more publicity before a concert than you get after it," Shikamaru observed, Sara nodded putting a bit of her lunch in her mouth.

"So we really won't get any breaks during this whole mission will we?" Kiba spoke up from around the tree.

"No," Sara answered, "You will always have to be vigilant; and you never know when they'll throw some fake chaos or drama stunt, just for publicity."

"So they would put you in fake danger just for a headline and a rise in popularity?" Sasuke asked standing in front of the group.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Katsutoshi spoke up with a bit of a blush on his face, remembering a little incident they had at Sara's first live concert. Sara smirked at the blush, ruffling his hair in a form of comfort.

The rest of their break went by uneventfully, except when Sai something that set Naruto off and caused the hot head to spill the instant ramen, he was eating, onto Sakura's lap. She quickly ended it with a swift punch to each.

"We should get going," Sara said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"You're not going to travel with your cloak like that, are you?" Kiba asked pointing to the still blood stained cloak Sara was wearing.

"It'll fine for now," Sara told him, "I'll just have it washed when we get to town."

"Why not take it off? It's not even really that cold—" Naruto was cut off by a kunai that had just barely missed his head.

"No," Sara growled, glaring at the blonde; finger still pointing toward the kunai.

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru got between the pair, "There's no need to be starting a fight this early in the game. Naruto if she doesn't want to take off her cloak she doesn't have to, besides it's not that uncommon for ninja to be seen walking around with blood stain; and Sara, *sigh*, I understand that you're not too happy having such a large escort, but you're just gonna have to deal with us."

Sara took a deep breath and lowered her hand, "Let's get going." She leaped ahead of the group with Katsutoshi right behind her. The rest of the group went after them, except for Neji who glared in the direction of the pianist, he looked back at the kunai. He finally started to catch up to the group.

During the scat between Naruto and Sara, Neji had activated his Byakugan, '_She_ _used chakra strings on that kunai._'

A/N: I know I should have updated sooner but I had school and all this other stuff that gets in the way, but I will get better with this!

And please review, I really want your honest opinions and constructive criticism, it'll help me make the story easier for you the readers to understand and follow.


End file.
